Usuario Blog:Maricarmen de maslow/todo de BTR
Big Time Rush es una boy band estadounidense creada y lanzada por Nickelodeon Viacom Music y TV Productions, que firmó un contrato discográfico en 2009, y fue hecho conocida en la serie de televisión, Big Time Rush. La banda consiste en cuatro amigos en la vida real: Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr. y Logan Henderson. La banda estuvo nominada por Mejor Grupo Musical en los Kids Choice Awards desde el año 2011 hasta el 2013, ganando en el 2012. En 2012 la banda también ganó Mejor Artista Internacional en los Kids Choice Awards Argentina, actualmente la banda también está nominada (2013) a los Premios TCAcomo mejor grupo musical. El 31 de marzo de 2011, Big Time Rush es confirmado por MTV, como el nuevo artista PUSH del mes, con esto se exhibe durante un mes la canción "Boyfriend" en dueto con Snoop Dogg, para promocionar a la banda en el mundo musical fuera de Estados Unidos, y para aumentar su popularidad. En 2012 se prepararon para iniciar su primer tour oficial llamado Better With U Tour, que dio inicio en febrero de 2012. Hicieron una aparición especial en The Ellen DeGeneres Show en enero de 2012, promocionando el álbum Elevate, con el cual obtuvieron Disco de Oro. Han hecho apariciones como banda en MTV Top 10, E! News, Buzznet, PopCrush entre otras; así también como diversas revistas de Estados Unidos. El 16 de junio, aparecieron en la portada de Los Ángeles Times en dónde resaltaban su nueva faceta como banda. 2007-2009: Formación e inicios de carrera[editar · editar fuente] En 2007, Nickelodeon hizo audiciones y buscó a gente para estar en una nueva banda y en una nueva comedia llamada Big Time Rush. Carlos Pena, realizó la audición y obtuvo el papel de Carlos García. Kendall Schmidt ganó el papel de Kendall Knight sobre muchas otras personas debido a la difícil decisión de escogerlo sobre los demás. James Maslow y Logan Henderson realizaron la audición y fueron aceptados para ser James Diamond y Logan Mitchel sobre otros miles de chicos. En 2009 Nickelodeon lanza Big Time Rush y más tarde sevegcbst asocia con Columbia Records una división de Sony Music y los 4 chicos firman el contrato de grabación, luego de dos años de larga espera. En una entrevista, los chicos señalaron que resultó difícil escoger el nombre puesto que querían algo que los identifique. Algunas opciones fueron Big Time Boys, Go Big Time, All 4 One (como todos para uno y uno para todos) e incluso Radio Remedio pero finalmente se decidieron por Big Time Rush que significa adrenalina en grande. El 11 de octubre de 2010 los chicos lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio titulado “B.T.R” que además formaría parte de la banda sonora de la serie. El disco fue recibido con éxito ocupando el tercer lugar en la lista Billboard 200 y primer lugar en Top Soundtrack y Kid Albums en EE.UU. Aunque al principio la banda solo sería lanzada en los Estados Unidos, debido a la demanda de la serie y su éxito comercial en el mercado musical. La banda llega a mercados internacionales obteniendo críticas positivas. Ese mismo año BTR son los presentadores estrella en la popular entrega de premios Kids’ Choice Awards presentando su tema Boyfriend a dueto con Snoop Dogg. En 2011 los chicos anuncian las grabaciones de su segunda temporada y la de la película “Big Time Movie”. También son los presentadores principales en los Viva Comet Awards 2011 en Alemania presentando Boyfriend sin Snopp Dogg. Ese mismo año el cuarteto es invitado para ser telonero en su gira en México. Aunque en un principio la banda solo cantaría 4 temas el repertorio final fue de 8 debido a la aclamación del público. En noviembre los chicos dan conocer el que sería el nombre de su segundo álbum “Elevate” que saldría a la venta en Estados Unidos y México el 21 de noviembre de ese mismo año, disco que los haría entrar en el mundo de la composición al escribir 8 de los 12 temas. Durante el programa de radio de Ryan Seacrest los chicos anunciaron su primera gira por los Estados Unidos el Better With U Tour para promocionar sus dos primeros discosElevate y B.T.R En 2012 los BTR estrenaron la ya mencionada película, aunque la película causo gran revuelo tanto positivo como negativo ellos se limitaron a decir: "Estamos emocionados de introducir a The Beatles a una generación más joven. Eran unos artistas increíbles y nos sentimos honrados de tener esta oportunidad” por su parte Scott Fellows creador de la serie y película dijo: "¿Cómo no emocionarse sobre eso? Queríamos ser respetuosos con la música y hacer algo que le agrade a Ringo Starr y a Paul McCartney".Y al parecer lo lograron cuando la película obtuvo un Golden Otto Award como mejor película para TV. A finales de febrero BTR anuncio su segunda gira por Estados Unidos, Canadá y algunos países de Latinoamérica llamada Big Time Summer Tour que inicio el 5 de julio de 2012 y terminó el 11 de octubre de 2012 en la Ciudad de Panamá Actualmente los chicos se encuentran en Los ángeles grabando la 4 temporada de la serie, tras grabar la tercera de la misma y lo que será su tercer álbum, que incluiría la canción "Windows Down". También tuvieron una mini-gira por los países de Argentina, Perú y Chile, el Teens Live Festival en el cual estuvieron acompañados de la banda BritánicaThe Wanted y otras más. Los chicos han grabado varias canciones para la serie, como la canción tema del mismo título de la serie, "Any Kind of Guy","The City is Ours","Halfway There", "Famous", "Shot in the Dark", " Stuck ", "Til I forget about you", "Oh yeah", "Big Night", "Nothing even Matters" , "Windows Down", "24/seven"; entre otras. 2009-2010: B.T.R.[editar · editar fuente] La banda y el nombre, Big Time Rush, se formó en agosto de 2009. En una entrevista, los chicos señalaron que era difícil escoger el nombre, pero luego decidieron que Big Time Rush, (es un término de hockey) era el nombre más adecuado. Firmaron su primer contrato discográfico en 2009. Su primer single, Big Time Rush, fue lanzado el 29 de noviembre de 2009, y tuvo un fuerte debut en iTunes. El sencillo también fue presentado en la hora de duración hecha para la película piloto de televisión, Big Time Audition, pero la segunda estrofa y coros algunos fueron cortados. El 27 de abril de 2010, Big Time Rush hizo su debut en la entrada de gráfico cuando Halfway There alcanzó el puesto 93 en Billboard Hot 100. "Famous" fue lanzado en iTunes el 29 de junio de 2010, tres días después la canción fue mostrado por primera vez en toda su totalidad, que fue inmediatamente después del episodio de debut "Big Time Fever" el 26 de junio de 2010. "Famous" es un remake de la canción original de esta banda sueca llamada Play. "City Is Ours" fue lanzado el 3 de agosto de 2010, y el video musical fue en el episodio "Big Time Video". La versión completa de "Til I Forget About You" fue lanzado como un sencillo promocional del álbum en septiembre. También Carlos Pena Jr. fue nominado como mejor actor en los Kids Choice Awards 2013. El 11 de octubre de 2010, su álbum debut, B.T.R, fue lanzado. Cuenta con los sencillos "Boyfriend" "Halfway There", "City Is Ours", y "Til I Forget About You".Durante la semana de lanzamiento del álbum, la canción Big Night se posicionó en el lugar 79 de Billboard Hot 100, a pesar de no ser lanzado como sencillo. El álbum alcanzó el tercer puesto en el Billboard 200 en la semana del 30 de octubre de 2010 y en tan solo dos días desde su lamzamiento. El 30 de noviembre, Big Time Rush lanza un EP especial para la fecha de Navidad, titulado Holiday Bundle, puesto para descargar en iTunes con 2 canciones: "Beautiful Christmas" y "All I Want For Christmas Is You", esta última es un cover de Mariah Carey. También, en el capítulo del especial de navidad, trabajaron con Miranda Cosgrove, quien participó como la voz femenina en la canción "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Su primer concierto fue el 10 de junio de 2010 en New york, con más de 400 Rushers o Rushers Boy. 2011-2012: Elevate, Better With U Tour y Big Time Summer Tour[editar · editar fuente] En el 2011 fueron los telorenos en los dos conciertos de Justin Bieber en el Foro Sol en México. El 20 de julio de 2011 la banda lanzó su primer sencillo promocional, "If I Ruled the World", con la colaboración del cantante de Hip hop Iyaz. Esta canción fue lanzada días después en la serie de televisión del mismo nombre en el episodio Big Time Single. En una entrevista dieron a conocer que el día 21 de noviembre sería el lanzamiento oficial de su segundo álbum de estudio con el nombre de Elevate. La banda ha declarado que han escrito la mayor parte de las canciones del álbum. El primer sencillo, "Music Sounds Better With U", fue emitido por primera vez en el programa de radio "On Air With Ryan Seacrest" de Ryan Seacrest el 21 de octubre de 2011, y es lanzado como descarga digital el 1 de noviembre de 2011, junto con la pre-orden del álbum. Hicieron un tour llamado Better With U Tour que inició en febrero de 2012, tuvieron de teloneros a One Direction. Hicieron una aparición especial en el programa The Ellen DeGeneres Show en enero de 2012, promocionando su álbum Elevate. Después de tener locaciones agotadas en todos sus conciertos del tour "Better With U" la banda anuncio un Tercer Tour de verano por Estados Unidos, llamado Big Time Summer Tour el cual inició el 5 de julio de 2012 y terminó el 11 de octubre de 2012. Además ganaron el 31 de marzo de 2012 su primer dirigible en los Kids Choice Awards 2012 (a parte de los dirigibles que ganaron en México y Argentina) como "Grupo Música Favorito"). Actualmente están en la grabación de la tercera temporada de la serie, que inició el 3 de abril de2012 y su estrenó el 12 de mayo de 2012 y están escribiendo canciones para su tercer álbum que podría ser lanzado a finales de 2012 o a principios de 2013 Como parte de su promoción del tour de verano "Big Time Summer Tour 2012", la banda lanzó el sencillo "Windows Down" el 25 de junio de 2012, con el estreno del video musical en VEVO el 22 de junio de 2012 que debutó en el Billboard Hot 100 en el número 97. Su serie es una de las series con mayor audiencia de Nickelodeon en toda su historia, y por ello han grabaron la tercera temporada que se encuentra al aire en EE.UU y la cuarta temporada sería grabada a inicios de 2013 cuando la banda regrese de su Gira, no hay duda que Big TimeRush está teniendo gran éxito mundialmente y por ello se vienen más proyectos de nickelodeon para ellos. Además que Big Time Rush es considerada como la mejor Boy Band de este siglo XXI por muchas personas, gracias a su enorme talento musical les espera mucho éxito en toda su carrera. El 25 de septiembre recibieron su segundo disco de oro en México, horas antes de que ofrezcan su primer concierto en México como artista principal, ya antes habían estado en México y Monterrey abrieron los conciertos de Justin Bieber en su My World Tour. Sus conciertos en México y Monterrey serán abiertos por el cantante australiano Cody Simpson. 2013-Presente: 24/Seven, Summer Break Tour, final de la serie y Elevation[editar · editar fuente] La banda en estos momentos está preparando su tercer álbum de estudio que saldrá en junio (Así lo dijo Carlos en una entrevista). Con respecto al nuevo disco se conoció que el13 de enero de 2013 se filtró en Internet una nueva canción llamada "Featuring You" interpretada por Kendall Schmidt y Logan Henderson. Como respuesta a esto, Logan por medio de su cuenta de Twitter, manifestó encontrarse decepcionado y triste pues debería haber sido una sorpresa para los fans. También se filtró la canción "Cruise Control". Igualmente se filtró la versión completa de "Shot In The Dark" que no estará incluida en 24/Seven. También se proporcionó la información del nombre del nuevo disco llamado "24/Seven" de las cuales estarán las canciones "Like Nobody's Around", "Crazy For U", "Love Me Again","Confetti Falling","Picture This", entre otras. El 26 de Abril de 2013, los chicos sacaron a la luz algunos de los títulos de las canciones de 24/seven entre las cuales están "Get Up" "Picture This" "Amazing" y "Song For You" Y el 29 de Abril los chicos revelaron el tracklist de 24/Seven a través de Entertainment Weekly el cual estará conformado de 10 canciones (versión estándar) y 15 canciones (versión de lujo) dando así la fecha exacta para el lanzamiento del álbum: 11 de junio y dándolo en preventa mediante iTunes. En los Kids Choice Awards del 2013 se estrenó en vivo su nuevo video musical llamado "Like Nobody's Around", que según los chicos será parte del nuevo disco. También anunciaron que tendrán una nueva gira llamada "Summer Break Tour". La banda terminó de grabar la serie Big Time Rush, terminando con 74 episodios y 4 temporadas. La serie terminará en 2013 en Nickelodeon con el episodio Big Time Dreams, titulado en Latino América (Sueños en Grande). La versión completa de la canción Like Nobody's Around fue puesta en descarga en iTunes junto con la pre-orden del álbum 24/Seven y ya circula en la red. Mientras que el 1 de junio de 2013 fue publicado en su canal de Youtube el video oficial de "Confetti Falling" siendo previamente visto en el episodio de su serie "Big Time Cameo". El 4 de junio mediante la cuenta oficial de la banda en Twitter anunciaron que se puede escuchar toda la versión estándar de 24/Seven en Entertainment Weekly1 . En iTunes ya contaba con 4 estrellas y media de valoraciones antes de la oficial. El 11 de junio 24/Seven salió a la venta en versión física y digital, llegando a ocupar el 1° lugar en ventas digitales el mismo día del lanzamiento y agotándose en varios establecimientos del país. Ha recibido Disco de Oro en Venezuela, México. Ocupó el 1° lugar en Mexico Top 100 Albums y en US Pop Album Charts. El Summer Break Tour dio inicio el 21 de junio del 2013 en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, CA, siendo la locación el Gibson Amphitheatre. La banda confirmó 38 presentaciones en distintos Estados de USA. Después se confirmaron conciertos en México. El 14 de agosto en el Palacio de los Deportes de la Ciudad de México y el 15 de agosto en el Arena Monterrey. Recientemente se dijo que Victoria Justice colaboraría haciendo un rap en una de las canciones de Big Time Rush diciendo en un tuit “Voy a hacer un poco de rap en una de sus canciones“. Se desconoce el nombre de la canción y no se sabe si será en un EP de uno de los 2, en un bonus track de 24/Seven, en un nuevo disco después de su descanso o en el nuevo disco de Victoria Justice. El final de la serie fue anunciado por David Cade que interpreta a Jett en la serie mediante una entrevista. Según él, probablemente esta era la última temporada. Por medio deTwitter, los mismos actores hicieron inferencias acerca del capítulo final. La 4° temporada inició el 2 de mayo y fue confirmada por Carlos Pena vía Twitter. El primer capítulo fue Big Time Invasion después de que Nickelodeon confirmara que se emitiría todos los capítulos nuevos cada Jueves hasta terminar la temporada. El 18 de junio, el canal promocionó el final de temporada después del capítulo estreno que correspondía al jueves. Big Time Dreams fue transmitido el 25 de junio con 8.9 millones de espectadores. En actuales entrevistas, los actores afirman que no saben con certeza si esa es la última temporada de la serie y que todo dependía del canal. Pero si afirmaron que la banda seguirá adelante con sus nuevos proyectos. El 6 de agosto de 2013 la banda da a conocer su primer DVD llamado Big Time Rush: Elevation, un documental de tipo biografico no autorizado que muestra las vivencias y logros de la banda, desde sus inicios. Este DVD esta disponible solo para Estados Unidos y puede ser adquirido mediante la plataforma digital de Amazon.com Giras[editar · editar fuente] Big Time Rush in Concert[editar · editar fuente] Big Time Rush in Concert es la primera gira de la banda Big Time Rush como acto principal que sirvió para promocionar su primer disco B.T.R.. La mayor parte del recorrido fue en Estados Unidos e igual la mayoría de las fechas fueron en varios festivales de radio , ferias estatales y parques de atracciones . La banda también tocó conciertos en Inglaterra y Alemania . La gira comenzó el 19 de abril de 2011 en Londres, Inglaterra y finalizó el 13 de diciembre de 2011 en Duluth, Estados Unidos. Better With U Tour[editar · editar fuente] Better With U Tour es la segunda gira musical de Big Time Rush como acto principal y sirvió para promocionar su segundo álbum de estudio Elevate, esta gira se llevó a cabo en los Estados Unidos y en Canadá, iniciando el 17 de febrero de 2012 en Las Vegas, Nevada. La gira fue anunciada por primera vez el 9 de noviembre de 2011 por la banda durante una entrevista con Ryan Seacrest. También se anunció que la banda británica One Direction estuvo acompañando la gira durante algunas fechas. Big Time Summer Tour[editar · editar fuente] Big Time Summer Tour es la tercera gira de la banda estadounidense Big Time Rush. La gira se inició oficialmente el 5 de julio de 2012 en el Nationwide Arena en Columbus, Ohioy concluyó el 11 de octubre de 2012 en el Figali Convention Center de la Ciudad de Panamá. La gira incluye ciudades en Estados Unidos y Canadá así como el debut de la banda en México, Brasil, Perú, Argentina,Chile y Panamá y en como acto principal, aunque la banda se ha presentado anteriormente en México como el acto de apertura de Justin Bieber en su My World Tour. La gira fue anunciada por primera vez por la banda mediante el programa radial de Ryan Seacrest mediante un video. La pre-venta de la boletería se inició el 10 de marzo de 2012. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas